Home At Last
by jazzy of the Akatsuki
Summary: what happened on eppisode 52 on sonicx american version   plus i added a little of my own creation!  i know, another bad summury
1. Chapter 1

Ok, here's a new sonamy fic! Sooo plzz enjoy!

Home at last

Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog, was starring into the starry sky. She was awaiting for the arrival of her blue hero. Truthfully she had been doing this for about a couple weeks now. She was worried and very sad. She remember her and all her friends her friends stepping through the portal; the one tails had built not to long ago. Though they were sad to leave all their friends on earth behind, they were even more excited to be able to return to Mobius. They soon stepped threw the large machine, waving goodbye. Only to arrive on Mobius not believing their eyes. Cream and her mother were all happy to return back home, Knuckles was happy to go back to the emerald shrine, guarding the master emerald, and Amy was excited to be back on the grassy plains of Mobius. Until she realized sonic wasn't there. She looked every where for him. To the heart of the city, to the mystic ruins, sonic the hedgehog was no where to be found.

She looked back up at the window again, starting to cry. Tears ran silently down her face, trying to be carful not to wake her little sister Cream in her arms. She then looked down at the picture on the desk. It was a picture of Sonic and herself back on earth. Her arms were wrapped around him in a playful hug and they both had a huge smile on their faces. She smiled to herself, drying her tears, realizing that crying wasn't going to bring sonic back. She returned her gaze back to the window when her heart skipped 3 beats in her chest.

There was something gold soaring across the sky and she knew immediately what or who that was. It was Sonic. Her frown quickly turned into a huge grin. She carefully got out of the bed, again trying not to wake up cream, and ran out the bedroom door. Knowing Vanilla was asleep also she quietly ran down the stairs into the cream colored hallway. She grabbed the golden door knob and swung the door open, closing it with a small click. She then ran down the stone path in front of Cream and Vanilla's house into the forest she didn't know where she was going just following sonic as her red dress and pink quills blew in the wind like streamers.

After a while her muscles in her legs started to hurt, but she didn't care as long as she got to see her favorite blue hero again. With his marvelous green eyes, sapphire blue quills, and his amazing, heroic, dazzling smile. It was all worth it to see Sonic the hedgehog again. After running in the midst of the night that felt like hours, the warm golden morning sun greeted her as if was to say hello. Soon the creatures of the forest were starting to wake up, but she didn't notice for she was trying to see were her blue hero stopped.

While almost to her destination a jolt of shock ran through her too see sonic the hedgehog here at her house. 'Did he come here to see me first', Amy thought to herself. She wondered why but chose to ask why later. She then stood on the side walk in front of her little house. Her chest was heaving, while all her muscles burned while she breathed rather heavily. Her emerald green eyes grew huge to see Sonic there. You could see all the emotions on her face; happy, sad, relief, anxiety, ….but soon her facial expression portrayed furry.

"Hi!"

"Well what took you so long! I was worried! I wondered if you were ever going to come back!" Amy's voice sounded high and tearful while tears started to form in her eyes and run down her face."It scared me to think that I was never going to see you again!" A sob escaped her chest. "Day after day I waited for you to come… but you never did! I didn't know where you were; I couldn't stand not knowing! I told myself that I should give up hopping; I was convinced that you had forgotten all about me; I thought you were gone forever!" While saying this saying this more broken sobs escaped her chest. "But then I realized… that you would never abandon me. And I decide that I would wait for you…. Even if it took the rest of my life to see you again… now you're here…." She fell to her knees while crying even harder. "Oh I'm so glad to finally have you back Sonic it such a wonderful feeling! I don't think I've ever been as happy as I am right now…. Don't you ever leave me again SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" She was on her knees crying her eyes out while stood there, and watched her with a smile on his face. He then approached her. "Don't you worry Amy, I never will!" He crouched down and pulled out a rose. Realizing what he just said he pounced on him. Hugging close to her while she sobbed tears of happiness into his soft fur chest. She couldn't let go of him, no matter how much she tried. She was crying her eyes out. Usually she tried not to cry in front of Sonic, but just the thought of having him here, in her arms, made her not care. And plus she needed him so much right now. After 10 minutes of her crying and Sonic trying to soothe and comfort her, she finally stopped. She wiped away her tears and looked up at her blue hero; who still held the same smile he had on his face when he arrived on her doorstep 10 minutes ago.

"Ames, are you okay now? You really seemed to be crying… hard." He addressed the pink girl in front of him cautiously, trying not to say something that would make her shed a million tears all over again. "Yes Sonic, I'm fine. I was just happy to have you back here again. I missed you terribly!" Sonic flushed at her words. "Um, Sonic… why did you come see me first today instead of every one else?" Amy's used to be tear-filled eyes now filled up with something new: curiosity. Sonic didn't expect that coming; but then again he did. Truthfully he didn't know why he had come to see her first today. Most likely because the WHOLE time he was away he thought about Amy Rose the most. And he didn't even know why he did that. He looked down at her curios eyes again; awaiting an answer. Looking into her jade green eyes made him realize why; he was in love with her! Duh! Why else would he think about her all the time. He really didn't want to tell her how he felt for many reasons. He was scared that Eggman would get to her. But what are the chances of that? Very slim actually. He also thought she had no more interest in him, but judging what just happened, how she ran for miles to see him, and then when she did she cried for what seemed like forever; that definitely wasn't going to happen. But the last and final reason was that didn't want to ruin their friendship. He and Amy were best friends for a while now and he didn't want to ruin it. But then again sonic had done a lot of things to this girl and their relationship and she kept coming back. She was very persistent. He soon ran out of excuses and there was nothing that would get in his way of finally telling her. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and was about to do the impossible…telling her.

"Amy, I came here first because I missed you the most. The whole time I was away I always thought about you. I really missed you and there was a HUGE chance that I wasn't gonna see you again. I thought I was never gonna get the chance to tell you that….I love you! I really, truly, and dearly love you Amy Rose!" Amy stared at him. She couldn't believe what he had just said. "I-I love you too Sonic!" Sonic then pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss. Their hearts were beating franticly as Amy's strong arms wrapped around his body; deepening the kiss. And Sonic, who's arms were wrapped around her waist, went along with it. When the need for air became greater thy pulled away out of breath staring into each other's green eyes. Amy then flashed that brilliant smile which Sonic oh-so loved dearly. They were now in each other's arms enjoying each other's company. 'I've finally gotten everything I've ever wanted', Amy thought to herself. She then took in Sonics' sweet scent and let out a happy sigh; happy about the present she just received today.

Awwwwww! Wat a cutie! Im actually thinkin about writing a sequel depending on how many reviews I get!

PLZZZZ READ AND RandR! AND THANXX FOR READIN!;D


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. So this is chapter 2 of Home At Last. I know its been forever and i apologize!. So hopefully this makes up for it;hope you enjoy! :)

Amy looked up at Sonic; he was a bit red after all that had happened but seemed really glad to have her there. She was about to close her eyes again when Sonic spoke.

"Amy?" She Looked up at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"I wanna show you something "Her smile grew wide with excitement as Sonic wept her off her feet and ran into the nearby forest. While in his arms she snuggled closer to his chest, awaiting for the next adventure; not really caring where he was taking her. She was just happy to be in his arms.

When Sonic came to a stop he set Amy down. Amy then was starring into a beautiful setting contain grassy plains and loads and loads of flowers; with each flower having a similarity to the flower next to it. The way the sun was shining that day made the whole scenery sparkle and glitter with wonder. Amy then noticed all the different types of roses; yellow, red, pink, orange...but one little rose caught her attention the most. It was a rose that had a combination of blue and pink which fused together to make an outstanding purple. She had never seen a rose like it or anything close to it before in her life; she didn't even know that color of a rose had even existed. She had never seen blue and pink blend together ever! She walked up to it,being mindful about the other roses around her, and tried to pick it up. By the time she had reached the flower it was gone. Instead it was being handed to her by a certain blue hedgehog she knew all to well. His face looked as it did when she saw him earlier this morning; full of sincerity, love, compassion...and quite bashful. Not the same as his usual confident cocky expression.

She took the flower without hesitation; it seemed much prettier up close than it did from a distance. She smiled at him as he began to speak.

"I took you here Amy because this is my favorite place of Mobius, well besides your house of course. I come here to think, sleep, and you know, be myself. I always told myself I would bring you here one day, only to show you the beautiful flower in your hand. It caught my attention one day and I just had to show you. And well", his cheeks started to turn red and he took a deep shaky breath, "It reminded me of you. Because it's really pretty...like you."

Amy was lost for words. Sonic had told her she was pretty once before, but she thought it was just to get her off of his back for a while. But now she actually believed that Sonic The Hedgehog thought she was pretty. Her eyes swam with joy as she pulled him in for a hug. She couldn't believe she was so still, so calm. Any other day just the sight of Sonic got her all excited; just by saying hi to her. Amy didn't want to ruin these precious little moments between the two that she knew she would treasure the rest of her life. Though her heart was beating faster and faster with every passing minute, she stayed still, embracing him.

She then began to speak "Thanks for bringing me here Sonic. It's really pretty here. I know I've said this before, but I really am happy to have you back. Truthfully", she began to blush,"I really didn't know what I would do without you", she confessed. "Some of the best moments of my life were with you and well..If you never came back then...I really don't think I could have survived." Her voice was now at a hushed whisper, trying to be careful not to say anything that would scare him off. Sonic flushed at her words, but understanding what they meant. For he knew if he never saw her again. Amy then sat down and leaned on the tree behind her. Sonic sat down next to her and put his arms around her. Sonic and Amy just sat there talking about past adventures and different memories until they finally sat there in silence for a while until Amy yawned.

"Um Amy?" Sonic asked. "Yes Sonic?" "You seem tired, maybe I should take you home." Amy quickly panicked. She never wanted to leave the spot her and Sonic were at now. "No I'm not tired. Not at all!" Sonic laughed at her stubbornness. She hadn't changed since the day he met her. But then again she did. She stopped chasing him around everyday and stopped declaring herself as 'his number one fan'. She had also stopped her annoying marriage proposals. But the young girl hadn't changed completely. She still had her massive piko-piko hammer and still could be very spiteful in battle. And she was still just as stubborn and hot headed as she was when she was 8 years old. And she had loved him just as much, if not more, from when the day she met him. She had truly matured but he was still glad to see she had a what -seemed -to-be an undying love for him. Someone that was loved by a bright bubbly pink hedgehog, with a red dress, a pair of red boots with a white stripe going down the middle, golden bangles on her wrist, and a red headband to match. And for that Sonic The Hedgehog was truthfully grateful.

Sonic was about to speak again when he felt her slow breathing upon his chest. Amy had fallen asleep. She had been exhausted and Sonic couldn't' blame her. When he saw her again she looked as if she was up worried all night about him. This was probably the first time she had slept good in days. Seeing her sleep made Sonic realize how tired he was. He hadn't really been sleeping like a baby himselff. All that time traveling could really take it out of a hedgehog. He laid his head down on top of hers and soon fell asleep. Listening to her soft breathing as if it was a lullaby.

And im finally done! Please let me know what you think of it! It was written a LONG time ago so critiques would be nice. But PLEASE PLEASE no flames! Sorry it's so short though...

THANX FOR READING! :D


End file.
